


just your daily dose of chaos

by TheDreamyKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Gon Freecs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Genderfluid Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Illumi is a good brother here, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kikyou is a pretty shitty parent, Kurapika and Tenko are adopted siblings, M/M, Memes, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kalluto Zoldyck, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairo is alive, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Poly Relationship, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Self-Doubt, Silva is somewhat a decent parent, Well not as much anyway, Zeno actually isn't that bad, a small bit of angst, hisoka isn't a creep, its kinda in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyKitsune/pseuds/TheDreamyKitsune
Summary: your local senior citizen: can someone plz confirm why my boyfriend is sitting on my bed, eating a jar of nutella and staring at my wallfoxy: pikas doing what?frogking: @pikapikayour local senior citizen: hes not answering his phone eithersweetest one here: i guess that is a bit concerningjust another hxh chatfic full of chaos, weird scenarios, and all those things
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Pakunoda, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter), Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Gon created a GroupChat.**

**Gon added Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Tenko, Alluka, Zushi, Pokkle, and Ponzu to the Group Chat.**

**Pokkle:** just what my life needed

**Leorio:** i can't tell if thats sarcasm or not

**Pokkle:** it isnt

**Alluka:** ooh >:)

**Kurapika:** judgng by bthat emoji I can tell choas will appear

**Alluka changed Kurapika's name to pikapika.**

**pikapika:** eh fair enough

**Alluka changed Pokkle's name to poke.**

**poke:** ok??

**Alluka changed Ponzu's name to pompom.**

**pompom:** you know wat sure

**Alluka changed their name to sweetest one here.**

**sweetest one here changed Gon's name to frogking.**

**sweetest one here changed Killua's name to catking.**

**sweetest one here changed Tenko's name to foxy.**

**foxy:** mkay i can take this

**catking:** 😸

**frogking:** 🐸

**sweetest one hero changed Leorio's name to your local senior citizen.**

**sweetest one here changed the GroupChat name to your local arson creators.**

**your local senior citizen:** WHY DO U CHOOSE TO DO DIS TO ME

**sweetest one here:** >:D

**pikapika:** can anyone corfim where tenko is rn

**frogking:** shes here with me and killua

**foxy:** ye im using she/her pronouns today

**pikapika:** k

**catking:** ye and rn instead of cuddling and eating chocolate we're gonna go outside in thr freezing damn whether to build a nsownman

**pompom:** why tho?

**frogking:** bcuz yes

**your local senior citizen:** but

**frogking:** Y E S 

**your local senior citizen:** ok then

**foxy:** and gon knows how muhc i HATE cold weather

**frogking:** well last week you said you wanted to know how to build a snowman now here u are

**foxy:** well we didnt have to do it TODAY

**frogking:** to bad

**sweetest one here:** ooh i wanna come omw

**catking:** k 

**your local arson creators.**

**4:58pm**

**frogking:** ok maybe building a snwman was a bad idea

**poke:** wat happened?

**frogking:** well alluka accidentally pushed tenko in the snow and she got mad 

**frogking:** but she didnt do anything to alluka but chase her

**frogking:** after that a dog ran by

**frogking:** and it WASNT LEASHED

**pompom:** ok..

**pikapika:** oml

**sushi:** ??

**pikapika:** tenkos like, rlly scared of dogs

**catking:** yeah and the dog WENT AFTER HER

**frogking:** so tenko here screamed and the dog chased her

**frogking:** then she ran up a tree and jumped onto the ROOF

**your local senior citizen:** ROOF???

**sweetest one here:** ye and she wont come donw

**sweetest one here:** even tho the dogs already gone

**sweetest one here:** killua and gon almost got injured trying to get her down lol

**pompom:** I-

**frogking:** REALLY ALLU

**catking:** DO YOU KONW HOW HARD IT IS TO GTE UR GIRLFRIEND DOWN WITHOUT INJURING URSELF OR HER

**poke:** no but i do know how hard it is tryng to get ur girlfriend not to curbstomp her teacher

**sushi:** I-

**your local senior citizen:** WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

**poke:** the tecaher gave her a bad grade and started dissing her from what i remeber

**poke:** then i had to hold her back a minute later

**pompom:** BUCTH SHOUDLNT OF DONE THAT LIKE WTF

**pompom:** AINT NOBDY PERECT LIKE DAMN

**frogking:** wow I-

**pikapika:** um chile anyway so

**pikapika:** kil and gon hold on im omw

**catking:** pls hurry anthor dog passed by and tenko saw it and scooted farther up the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i even bothered making this, i guess i just wanted smthing a bit different compared to my other hxh chatfic.   
> I will work on that one eventually tho
> 
> ANYWAY HAPPY NEW YEAR YALL🎉


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk with this plot.
> 
> (P.S ive thinking that tenkos probably gonna use he/him and they/them pronouns a lot more, but will still use she/her. idk)

**your local senior citizen:** can someone plz confirm why my boyfriend is sitting on my bed, eating a jar of nutella and staring at my wall

**foxy:** pikas doing wht?

**frogking:** @pikapika

**your local senior citizen:** hes not answering his phone either

**sweetest one here:** i guess that is a bit concerning

**poke:** if i had a twink in my huse eating a jar of nutella and staring at the wall silently/unresposively id prob take them to the mental hospital

**your local senior citizen:** what should i do

**sushi:** well ur the doctor right??

**your local senior citizen:** NO

**your local senior citizen:** at least not yet. besides im not a mnetal doctor

**pikapika is online.**

**pikapika:** ok im back

**catking:** pika wtf

**pikapika:** what

**pompom:** scroll up

**pikapika:** oh

**foxy:** kura wth were u doing???

**your local senior citizen:** and how long where u there

**pikapika:** idk mybe an hour

**poke:** so ur saying u ate a jar of nutella and stared at a wall for AN HOUR??

**pikapika:** yep

**sushi:** god i feel like u need threapy 

**pikapika:** don’t we alll

**catking:** he’s not wrong

**foxy:** yeah

**your local senior citizen:** yeah ig ur kinda right there

**frogking:** I’m fine unlike yall tho

**sushi:** sir no you aren't

**poke:** you've been preyed on by someone who dresses up like a clown, been full on abandoned by ur dad, seen people die, etc

**poke:** dont een tell me those aren't issues

**frogking:** ok maybe ur rigth whatever😒

**foxy:** in conclusion, we're bitches who need thearpy

**sushi:** oh no im fine

**pompom:** ye me too im mentally healthy

**poke:** ^

**catking:** ok then its just me, gon, tenko, pika, leorio and allu

**sweetest one here:** and nanika

**catking:** yep and nanika

**frogking:** killuaaaaa

**catking:** yes bby?

**frogking:** can i come over?

**foxy:** me too pls 🥺

**catking:** ofc 

**frogking:** 🥰

**foxy:** 🥰

**your local arson creators**

**3:46pm**

**sushi:** ok what if

**sushi:** i ropped out of school

**poke:** ROPPED

**catking:** ROPPED

**sushi:** stfu

**sushi:** anyway back to my question

**sweetest one here:** zushi bby ily

**sweetest one here:** but dont even dare do some dumb shit like that

**sushi:** why??

**sweetest one here:** tf u mean why

**sushi:** idk

**sweetest one here:** should i

**sweetest one here:** coem over?

**sushi:** yes pls

**sweetest one here:** omw

**your local senior citizen:** this makes me think

**your local senior citizen:** who knows abt our relaionshps other than our friends?

**catking:** well illumi knows abt my relationship w gon and tenko

**catking:** and i know abt his relationship with hisoka

**catking:** but we made a prmose not to tell

**frogking:** mito knows abt my relastips

**pompom:** R E L A S T I P S

**pompom:** that sounds like a drug wtf

**frogking:** bitch hush i wil fight you

**pompom:** OH RLLY  
  
  


 **frogking:** OH HELL FUCKISG YES

**pompom:** OK BISH LETS MEET UPS

**frogking:** OK LETS GO

**frogking:** 4:03 TODAY AT THE BACL OF A MCDONLADS

**pompom:** OK BIET

**poke:** oml

**catking:** gon wtf

**sushi:** hol on im coming too lemme get teh camera

**sweetest one here:** imma get the snacks

**pikapika:** ok bet im coming to

**foxy:** gon i luv but wtf is wrong with you

**catking:** ok if this is happening im omw

**your local senior citizen:** well damn guess we all going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting, i'll try to post somethng again later


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ✨class fight✨ happened between palm and tenko

**foxy:** ok i decided to wtch mlp cuz i got bored

**poke:** u still watch mlp??

**foxy:** Gon introduced me to it like a few days ago

**foxy:** and i’ve come to believe that fluttershy is secretly a badass in disguise

**pompom:** OMG IKR

**pikapika:** OMG YES

**pompom:** FINALLY SOMONE AGREES WITH ME

**pompom:** I told pokkle abt it and we had like a 30 minute debate on it 😒

**poke:** I CAN TELL WHOS A SOFTIE AND FLUTTERSYY IS 💯% ONE

**sushi:** bitch no u thought Tenko were softie until he dragged palm like a week ago

**sushi:** AND GON HELPED

**your local senior citizen:** ecuxse me WHAT

**sweetest one here:** WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

**sushi:** ok so palm was flirty with gon being real close to him and all

**sushi:** and then tenko saw and went over to tell palm off

**sushi:** they had an argument and then palm pushed tenko

**sushi:** then Tenko pulled palms hair

**sushi:** THEN THE FIGHT BROKE OUT AND IT WAS MESSY AF

**poke:** OML

**foxy:** bitch was fucking crazy if she thought she could openly flirt w my boyfriend

**frogking:** and who would i be not to help my boyfriend

**pikapika:** see pookkle these two arent really softies

**sweetest one here:** POOKKLE

**your local senior citizen:** POOKKLE

**catking:** POOKKLE

**pompom:** POOKKLE

**poke:** STOPP

**pikapika:** POOKKLE

**sushi:** POOKKLE

**foxy:** POOKKLE

**frogking:** POOKKLE

**poke left your local arson creators.**

**pompom added poke to your local arson creators.**

**poke:** why do i hng out with yall

**frogking:** cuz we fuel serotonin

**sushi:** and we have tea

**sweetest one here renamed the chat to 🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**sweetest one here:** makes it cooler

**sushi:** wait now that i think of it

**sushi:** has anyone here actually commited arson

**pompom:** i almost did

**poke:** oml ponzu pls why

**pompom:** cuz i felt like it 💅

**foxy:** me and pikapika did like abt a month ago idk

**your local senior citizen:** HUH??

**your local senior citizen:** PIKA WHY??

**pikapika:** cuz im built different boo💅🙄

**catking:** PIKA ASBAJSKALS

**pompom:** OK GO OFF KURAPIKA AGSVUHAJS

**foxy:** i dont remember, but i think he was like hella pissed off and stressed

**sweetest one here:** so why did u go?

**foxy:** i asked to come cuz i was curious

**your local senior citizen:** idk even know why i bother tryna get u to stop kura

**pikapika:** but even tho u said that ur gonna try and stop me anyway, right?

**your local senior citizen:** yep❤️

**pikapika:** ❤️

**poke:** ok anyway im curious abt tenk's and palm's fight

**poke:** did anyone videotape it?

**catking:** i think hisoka did

**catking:** hold on

**catking added Hisoka to 🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**Hisoka:** helloooo~~

**pikapika:** you do realize those squiggly lines annoy me right?

**Hisoka:** yep~~

**pikapika:** 🖕

**sushi changed Hisoka's name to pennywise🤡.**

**your local senior citizen:** yeah thats accurate

**pennywise🤡:** 💔

**pompom:** um chile anyway so

**pompom:** hisoka do u remember when tenko dragged palm

**pennywise🤡:** oh yeah i remember that

**pennywise🤡:** it was fucking perfect

**sweetest one here:** did u videotape it

**pennywise🤡:** yeah hold on

**pennywise🤡 sent an attachment.**

_***It shows Tenko and Palm in the slightly crowded hallway having a heated argument. After a bit, Palm pushes Tenko. Tenko gets pissed and pulls a few strands of Palm's hair, making the crazy girl yelp. Hisoka's laugh can be heard in the background and he accidentally shakes the camera a bit. Then Palm fucking pounces on Tenko. Hisoka then gasps and shakes the camera a bit more. Tenko immediately reacts and starts scratching on Palm. The hallway gets more crowded during the fight and Hisoka keeps laughing and shaking his damn phone camera. Then Gon helps Tenko fight Palm. After a while Tenko and Palm are pulled away from each other by teachers.*** _

**poke:** OMFG

**sushi:** I TOLD U

**pennywise🤡:** bye~~~

**pennywise🤡 left 🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**your local senior citizen:** TENKO OML

**pikapika:** THATS MY BROTHER RIGHT THERE 

**foxy:** hell yea💅

**poke:** maybe another fight will break out

**frogking:** ok but if it does im willing to bet its gonna be leorio and tonpa

**sushi:** agreed

**pompom:** ^

**pikapika:** ^^

**poke:** ^^^

**foxy:** ^^^^

**catking:** ^^^^^

**your local senior citizen:** what makes y'all think it'd be me???

**your local senior citizen:** im fucking ✨civilized✨

**pikapika:** weren't u just telling me how much you wanted to throw tonpa out a window

**your local senior citizen:** ...

**your local senior citizen:** thats in the past pika bby

**foxy:** and he says he's civilized 🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't rlly much, but i'll try to have something in for the next chapter yall


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this chapter even is😕🤷♀️

**poke:** i've made an excutive decision

**sweetest one here:** lay it on us

**poke:** im gonna learn simlish

**pompom:** wait rlly??

**poke:** yea

**catking:** how would that fucking work

**frogking:** good luck ig

**foxy:** wait

**foxy:** wtf is simlish😕

**pikapika:** its the language sims speak

**foxy:** oh ok

**your local senior citizen:** how are u gonna learn it tho

**poke:** i'll find someone fluent in it

**sushi:** who tf would be fluent in simlish???

**poke:** there might be lessons online

**catking:** bitch why tf do u think there would be lessons on simlish

**sushi:** i just googled it

**frogking:** and?

**sushi:** google says its nearly impossible to learn simlish

**poke:** NEARLY

**poke:** THAT DOESNT MEAN FULLY

**sushi:** 🙄

**pikapika:** pokkle how are u gonna find a way to speak

**poke:** idk i just will

**your local senior citizen:** im not sure you'll have a way to do it but go ahead

**poke:** CAN SOMEONE AT LEAST SUPPORT ME THO

**pompom:** pokkle if this helps, i believe you'll find some way to do it

**poke:** ty :)

**pompom:** but i just think it'll take a long time

**poke:** :(

**pikapika:** OMFG THWERS A SPIDOER AJHBDS

**sweetest one here:** wtf

**frogking:** pika are you ok??

**catking:** tenko r u with him rn?

**catking:** bcuz if so pls fill us in

**foxy:** im not with him rn i'm outisde in a tree

**sweetest one here:** ur not gonna help pika?

**foxy:** I'd rather not

**pompom:** why?

**foxy:** when that twink tries to kill a spider he's extra dramatic🙄

**foxy:** best to let him handle it on his own

**sushi:** ok then..

**pikapika:** ok greAt its gon

**your local senior citizen:** G O N

**sweetest one here:** G O N

**pompom:** G O N

**frogking:** WTF 

**frogking:** KURAPIKA THTA BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ON PURPLEIRES

**pikapika:** 😏

**foxy:** WTF DID U JUST TRY TO TYPE

**frogking:** FUCK I MEANT PURPOSE

**pikapika:** chile anyway

**pikapika:** HOL UP I SCROLLED UP TENKO STP CALLING ME A TWINK

**foxy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**pikapika:** FOX WHORE

**foxy:** OH BRINGING OUT THE WHORE INSULTS NOW HUH????

**sushi:** wait how did u do the lenny face tf?

**sushi:** like i try typing it myself but i cant

**foxy:** oh i didnt type shit

**foxy:** i just copy and paste from google

**sushi:** oh ok

**pompom:** everytime i see the lenny face I think of hisoka tho

**frogking:** IKR

**frogking:** like once he spammed it in my messages overnight

**frogking:** i swear I thre my phone against the wall

**poke:** oml

**frogking:** it survived tho so yay

**your local senior citizen:** how???did it survive???

**frogking:** screen protecter

**catking:** when did he do that??

**frogking:** idk like 3 years ago i think

**sweetest one here:** omg I got an idea

**sweetest one here:** emoji kin assignments

**pompom:** kewl

**pikapika:** who says kewl anymore

**frogking:** fr tho

**catking:** yeah ur older than leorio now

**pompom:** STFU CAT WHORE

**catking:** BITCH DONT DARE COME AT ME WITH THAT YOU HAVE A FUCKING BEEHIVE ON TOP OF UR DMAN HEAD DONT EVEN PLAY LIKE WHO TF WEARS A GODDAMN BEEHIVE ON THEIR DAMN HEAD LIKE WTF

**pompom:** BITCH I'LL BRING ME BEES AT U DONT PLAY WITH ME RN I'LL MAKE U HAVE MORE PIMPLES THAN YOU'LL EVERY BELIEVE

**poke:** ponzu bby i love u but plz no violence rn

**poke:** should I come over?

**pompom:** sure💖

**your local senior citizen:** um I-

**your local senior citizen:** why do I feel like im invading yall dms???

**foxy:** exactly tho

**pikapika:** save that for ur dms lovebirds

**sweetest one here:** UM WHAT ABOUT MY KIN ASSIGMENTS

**catking:** oh yeah sorry abt that

**sweetest one here:** actually its cool cuz i think we need more people in the gc for it

**poke:** mkay

**frogking:** oh shit gotta clock out teacher almost caught me on my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we'll have kin assignments👌😜👏😼


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeahhh, i finally updated💯👌

**sweetest one here:** boutta add more people this gc is kinda empty😜👌💅

**pikapika:** hwo tf is it empty????

**frogking:** HWO

**pikapika:** stfu grass

**frogking:** G R A S S????

**your local senior citizen:** yall chile

**your local senior citizen:** anyway alluka add some people

**sweetest one here:** 'kay hol up

**sweetest one here added pennywise🤡 to 🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**pennywise🤡:** heyyyy~~~~

**pikapika:** istg when hisoka does those damn sqiggly lines it makes me wanna commit mass genocide

**foxy:** understandable

**your local senior citizen:** pika pls dont commit genocide

**pennywise🤡:** 😢💔😿😭~~~~

**pompom:** why do u gotta have like a ton of sad emojis and squiggly lines🙄

**pennywise🤡:** bcuz im built different boo🥱😈😝💯

**sweetest one here added Illumi to 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**Illumi:** whats this??

**sweetest one here:** gc bro🔥💅👏💯🤪

**Illumi:** k then

**catking changed Illumi's name to illumination.**

**catking:** i wouldve named him bug but i feel like I would've gotten murdered if i did😿

**illumination:** u aren't wrong

**sweetest one here added Milluki to 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**sweetest one here added Kalluto to 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**Milluki:** ayoooo

**Kalluto:** 👋😼

**catking changed Milluki's name to piggy🐷.**

**piggy🐷:** FUCKING BITCH

**catking:** 😼🤪💯

**catking changed Kalluto's name to toe.**

**toe:** whore

**catking:** 🤪

**sushi:** why r u overusing that emoji

**catking:** bcuz it's cool

**pompom:** no it isn't

**catking:** 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

**your local senior citizen:** NO

**pikapika:** 🤪 is def and emoji hisoka would use

**toe:** agreed

**pennywise🤡:** is this supposed to hurt me?

**catking:** it should🤷‍♂️😈

**pennywise🤡:** 😔

**sweetest one here:** wait why are pokkle and tenko so inactive

**sweetest one here:** i need them here for the assignment

**illumination:** what assigment??

**sweetest one here:** emoji kin assignments

**pennywise🤡:** ooh~~~~

**pikapika:** stop with those damn squiggly lines

**pennywise🤡:** ~~~~~~~~~

**pikapika:** YOU WHOER

**sushi:** W H O E R

**pikapika:** STFFU

**frogking:** @foxy

**foxy:** ?

**frogking:** wyd??

**foxy:** in the kitchegn

**frogking:** c'mere

**frogking:** i want cuddles🥺🥺🥺

**foxy:** ofc im coming😘

**sweetest one here:** where tf is pokkle???

**pompom:** @poke

**poke:** yibs?

**toe:** ????

**your local senior citizen:** wtf?

**catking:** pokkle u good??

**poke:** yibs. ooh be gah!

**illumination:** fucking w h a t

**piggy🐷:** i am ✨confusion✨

**frogking:** tenko is laughing so hard rn tf

**foxy:** WTF IS YIBSUGVAUYB

**pompom:** pokkle wtf???

**poke:** es there a shooflee?

**foxy:** SHOOFLEEKHABIDSM

**pennywise🤡:** PONZU WTF IS WRONG W/ UR BF

**pompom:** IDK 

**pompom:** POKKLE WTF

**catking:** POKKLE SIR THIS IS ENGLISH LAND WE SPEAK ENGLISH

**poke:** hoobas the matter?

**toe:** HOOBASHAKVISJK

**pompom:** POKKLE IF U DONT STOP THIS WE ARD BRAECKING UP

**frogking:** B R A E C K I N G

**poke:** WAIT WAIT OK ILL STOP

**illumination:** wtf were you speaking???

**frogking:** YOU WERE GIVING TENKO AN ANEURYSM

**poke:** i learned some simlish👌😜😎

**poke:** I TOLD YALL IT WAS POSSIBLE

**sushi:** oml

**sweetest one here:** DAMMIT GUYS I GOTTA GET READY FOR SCHOOL AND WE STILL DIDNT DO OUR EMOJI KIN ASSIGNMENTS

**pikapika:** we can do them at lunch i pRomise

**sweetest one here:** 'kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for this book (and probably the others) will be slow due to schoolwork! I'm very sorry🥺😔
> 
> oh yeah, heres a simlish translator for what pokkle said
> 
> yibs = yes  
> es there a shooflee = is there a problem  
> hoobas the matter = whats the matter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emoji kin assignments💯👏👌😼😈

**sweetest one here:** ok emoji kin time bitches😈

**catking:** whos u gonna do first

**sweetest one here:** ummmm

**sweetest one here:** OUR LOCAL FAVORITE CLOWN

**pennywise🤡:** MAGICIAN

**pikapika:** he isnt our favorite but whatever ig

**pompom:** ^

**pennywise🤡:** I- THIS IS SLANDER

**catking:** 😼

**pikapika:** also todays pronouns are they/them yall

**foxy:** mkay

**pompom:** 👍

**sweetest one here:** N E WAYY

**sweetest one here:** hisoka def kins 🤡😜🥵😈🤤

**your local senior citizen:** agreed

**poke:** most definietly

**foxy:** dont forget 🤪

**illumination:** ^

**pennywise🤡:** YOU TOO ILLU💔

**illumination:** 🤷‍♂️

**pennywise🤡:** THIS IS BULLYING😭

**frogking:** me next!!

**sweetest one here:** ok gon you kin

**sweetest one here:** 🐸😃✨😋🐶😊

**piggy🐷:** why th dog one

**catking:** bcuz gon makes puppy faces sometimes and their rlly cute

**foxy:** ^^

**frogking** : aww thx guys😘💖

**illumination:** ew, affection. disgusting

**pennywise🤡:** YOU SAY AS YOU LAY YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

**illumination:** im at a weak point right now

**pennywise🤡 sent an attachment.**

**illumination:** 🙄😑

**foxy:** oh that reminds me of that song

**poke:** PuT yOuR hEaD oN mY ShOuLdEr

**foxy:** bitch do not diss that song

**foxy:** IT SLAPS 

**pompom:** who still listens to that

**foxy:** me i listen to the remix of it before I sleep

**foxy:** IS THAT A PORBALEM

**pennywise🤡:** P O R B A L E M WTFYFASH

**foxy:** SHUT UP CLOWN IM FUCKING TIRED OK

**pikapika:** you'd be less tired if u stopped sleeping so late

**foxy:** ok lets all just pretend u don't do the same then

**frogking:** tenko how much sleep r u getting per night?

**pikapika:** like two hours

**foxy:** SHUT IT PIKACHU BITCH

**pikapika:** OH RBINGING THOSE ISNULTS OUT HUH

**pikapika:** FOX WHORE

**foxy:** 😲😥

**toe:** ok but

**toe:** RBINGING AND ISNULTS

**toe:** what do yall do in english class

**foxy:** hardly anything. basically like doze off for a bit or smthing

**pikapika:** contemplate my life and all the decisions i've made throughout it

**your local senior citizen:** I-

**foxy:** anywayzzz

**foxy:** im getting like 4-5 hours

**foxy:** that good right?

**frogking:** I- maybe???

**catking:** thats????somewhat healthy

**catking:** im not sure tho

**illumination:** of course u aren't cuz u hardly get any sleep cuz u keep texting tenko and gon

**catking:** bitch please you and that clown talk on facetime for like hours dont even play with me🙄

**pennywise🤡:** I love how yall keep calling me a clown like i'm not even here

**sushi:** bcuz u are a clown🙄😜

**sweetest one here:** ^^

**pennywise🤡:** 💔

**foxy:** anyway, im like a little bit healthier than kurapika

**foxy:** they sleep like for like 3 hours and then rely on coffee for the rest of the day

**pikapika:** sleep is for the weak

**poke:** basically ur calling everyone in this gc weak

**illumination:** no they aren't

**illumination:** i dont sleep

**pikapika:** sleepless gang yall whos in

**illumination:** ^

**foxy:** ^^

**toe:** ^^^

**poke:** i honestly kinda worry for yall health

**poke:** but at the same time idc

**catking:** oh look its the simlish speaking bitchboy

**sweetest one here:** 🙄

**poke:** IT WAS A FUN LANGUAGE 

** pikapika changed poke's name to bitchboy. **

**bitchboy:** NO STPO CHANGE IT

**piggy🐷:** no dont it fits him

**catking:** 😼

**bitchboy:** NO

**pompom changed bitchboy's name to poke.**

**poke:** thank u zuzu

**pompom:** yw g😈😜

**sushi:** careful ur using the hisoka emojis

**pennywise🤡:** WHT IS WITH THIS SLANDER TODAY???

**catking:** 😼

**sweetest one here:** 🍣🍥😄🤠😛

**your local senior citizen:** ???

**sweetest one here:** the emojis zushi kins

**sushi:** ty bby💖💯

**sweetest one here:** 😘💯

**sweetest one here:** ne wayyz gimme a sec im gonna send out a few more emoji kins

**sweetest one here:** 🐝😜😏😋

**foxy:** lemme guess those r ponzu's emojis right?

**sweetest one here:** yep its the best i had

**sweetest one here:** 😑🐜😐⚫📍😡

**sweetest one here:** those are illumis

**illumination:** why is an ant there???

**catking:** bcuz u look like one

**illumination:** cat whore

**catking:** WHAT IS WITH THE SLNADER

**pikapika:** sir wtf is SLNADER

**catking:** says the one who said RBINGING AND ISNULTS 

**catking:** and not to mention u get 3 hours of sleep and hardly pay attention in english class

**pikapika:** bitch please u sleep in the class dont even play with me

**catking:** 🙄

**sushi:** wait that reminds me

**sushi:** one time killua was sleeping in english, and the teacher woke him up and asked him to give her synonyms of conversation

**pompom:** WAIT IK WHAT UR TALKING ABT

**catking:** WAIT I JUST CAME BACK ZUSHI DONT U DARE

**sushi:** so mr. killua here said QUIET AS A SYNONYM

**pennywise🤡:** AKHSBBINA

**piggy🐷:** KIL WTF

**poke:** I REMEMBER THAT LMAO

**catking kicked sushi from 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**catking:** bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been on a hiatus from this. I'm also sorry this chapter isn't much, but I'll try to have something good planned out for the next chapter😔🙇♀️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a newcomer gets added to the chat, and the gang talks abt danganronpa and stuffs

**pikapika:** I have come to the decision that I don't want kids

**sushi:** I-

**illumination:** your????14 wtf

**pikapika:** and ur point?

**illumination:** my point is why tf are u thinking about kids at 14

**pikapika:** idk

**pikapika:** i just sat up in bed last night for 20-30 minutes deciding whether i wanted children or not

**pikapika:** and after a while i decided i didn't

**sweetest one here:** i can agree with u there

**sweetest one here:** i'll think abt that tonight

**toe:** people are always saying kids will make life better

**toe:** like no penelope they fucking dont

**poke:** PENELOPEAJGVSBSK

**catking:** the sad part is that im 100% sure mom and dad want me to have a kid 

**your local senior citizen:** they still think ur straight?

**catking:** yeah🙄

**illumination:** like literally none of us kids in the family are straight

**illumination:** alluka is trans, kalluto is nonbinary and pan, im bi and kil is gay

**piggy🐷:** im straight

**sweetest one here:** yeah but nobody's gonna wanna date u

**toe:** ^

**piggy🐷:** YALL ARE SO MEAN AND FOR WHAT😭😭

**pompom:** n e wayz

**pompom:** today i had to go to hisoka's class to get something for my teacher.

**pompom:** and someones phone rang

**frogking:** ok and?

**pompom:** wait tho

**pompom:** IT WOULDNT BE A PROBLEM IF THE RINGTONE WASN'T EMO BOY BY AYESHA EROTICA

**sushi:** WTF AIHBSBNAJA

**foxy:** OML AGBSHNAJK

**pompom:** IT WAS SO LOUD TOO THO LMAO

**pikapika:** I DONT EVEN NEED TO GUESS WHOS RINGTONE THAT WAS 

**pennywise🤡: 🤪**

**catking:** WAIT I JUST CHOKED ON MY CHOCOROBO WTF

**illumination:** HISOKA WTF

**toe:** PLS WHY CANRT U HAVE NROMAL RINGTONES

**pennywise🤡:** DO NOT DISS AYESHA EROTICA HER SONGS ARE GOLD

**poke:** BUT WHY MUST THAT BE YOUR RINGOTNE

**foxy:** hey can i add someone?

**frogking:** ofc

**pikapika:** sure ig

**foxy added Pitou to 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**Pitou:** heyooo

**your local senior citizen:** who is u?

**Pitou:** Neferpitou :3

**frogking:** YOU

**sushi:** ???

**toe:** tea???

**pennywise🤡:** 🍵😜

**frogking:** THIS BITCH PUSHED ME INTO A FUCKING SWAMP

**Pitou:** YOU PUSHED ME INTO POISON IVY

**frogking:** YOU GAVE MY FROG TO A BIRD

**pikapika:** ok calm down grass boy

**frogking:** I KNOW THIS PICO KINNIE DID NOT JUST CALL ME GRASS BOY

**foxy:** OK BUT LIKE CAN YALL STFU

**foxy:** except u gon ily💖

**frogking:** ilyt💖

**pikapika:** WOW FUCKING FAVORTISIM

**pikapika:** THAT HURTS

**foxy:** oh husH it'll heal

**foxy:** so n e wayz

**foxy:** me and pitou met after i accidentally misgendered them

**piggy🐷:** so their non-bi?

**Pitou:** kinda close ig??? im genderfluid :3

**Pitou:** they/them pronouns today

**foxy changed Pitou's name to nya nya.**

**nya nya:** :3

**foxy:** plus pitou sends me rlly cute danganronpa pics so we're good

**pompom:** pls describe the pics

**foxy:** kokichi, nagito, kaede, kiibo

**pompom:** kaede is beautiful and i love her

**sweetest one here:** shes good but i like chiaki

**piggy🐷:** understandable shes kinda cute

**sushi:** tbh ponzu i always thought u were a miu iruma type of person

**pompom:** oh no not at all

**pompom:** but im willing to bet hisoka is

**pennywise🤡:** ~~~~

**catking:** i have no idea whether i should take that as yes or no

**illumination:** I can confirm, he's a miu iruma fan

**pennywise🤡:** shes pretty~~~

**pikapika:** of course hisoka's a miu stan

**pikapika:** freaky hoes stick together

**pennywise🤡:** just like bitchy blondes stick together🙄

**frogking:** wait who does kurapika like?

**pennywise🤡:** byakuya

**sushi:** CALLED IT

**poke:** FUCK

**pikapika:** YALL BETTED ON IT

**sushi:** YESSIR

**toe:** ok but kura, why byakuya

**pikapika:** hes fucking BEAUTIFUL

**pikapika:** HE COULD STEP ON ME AND I'D RELISH EVERY MOMENT

**sweetest one here:** simp🙄😑

**your local senior citizen:** ok but like

**your local senior citizen:** MY BF IS DITCHING ME FOR A 2D CHARACTER

**pikapika:** AS IF U HAVEN'T BEEN SIMPING OVER CELESTIA 

**your local senior citizen:** SHE IS A QUEEN AND WE ALL KNOW IT

**foxy:** aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/blog/toegami/qk3o_eY4SRud5g7JnVoPWB4eM6p0bDbEZmk

**poke:** OMG WTF

**catking:** AGJVDUHBJSKAS

**illumination:** OMFG JSSKSDS

**foxy:** theres more were that came from

**sweetest one here:** WAIT WHAT

**foxy:** pinterest.com/pin/42995371435443412/

**frogking:** AHSBUSKSAS

**sushi:** TENKO WHY

**pennywise🤡:** HOLY SHIT I JST CHOCKED ON MY GUN

**pompom:** EXCUSE ME

**your local senior citizen:** WTF

**nya nya:** WHAT DID HE SAY

**pennywise🤡:** *GUM

**pennywise🤡:** I MEANT GUM SORRY

**pikapika:** and we all thought he was choking on a weapon lmao

**frogking:** for some reason that sounded so sarcastic

**pikapika:** maybe it was~~

**piggy🐷:** and now the twink is using hisoka signs😑

**toe:** JSKSIKSRD

**pikapika:** excuse me

**pikapika:** TWINK????

**pikapika:** BITCH YOU'RE BUILT LIKE A FUCKING BOULDER DONT U DARE

**pikapika:** I may be a twink but hell imma pretty twink

**pompom:** #proudtwink

**pikapika:** and no @frogking I wasn't being sarcastic

**piggy🐷:** I AM PAINED😭

**catking:** ne wayz

**catking:** tenko bby i love u

**catking:** BUT WHAT POSSESSED U TO SEND THOSE PCITURES

**sushi:** I WAS EATING FOOD

**pennywise🤡:** ^^

**foxy:** 😏

**illumination:** do u ever think before your actions???

**foxy:** sometimes. depends tbh

**poke:** understandable have a nice day

**poke left 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, idk what I was thinking with this chapter. 
> 
> I'll try updating tomorrow or smthing. hopefully i do🙇♀️
> 
> P.S: the links/pictures aren't mine. they belong to their respective owners


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler chapter.

**🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**12:11pm**

**catking:** *cough* illumi had an adopt me phase *cough*

**illumination:** KILLUA SHUT UP

**poke:** HSJSKS

**pompom:** deadass NEVER expected illumi to be that kinda person

**sushi:** wait i just came back

**sushi:** illumi had an adopt me phase?

**illumination:** NO

**toe:** yeah he did

**sweetest one here:** ^

**piggy🐷:** ^^

**illumination:** SHUT UP

**your local senior citizen:** I never even knew illumi PLAYED roblox tho😳

**foxy:** hold up illumi plays adopt me?

**illumination:** *used to play

**pennywise🤡:** illu dear you were just playing adopt me like two days ago

**illumination:** shut it clown whore you have NO room to talk

**pennywise🤡:** the betrayal💔

**illumination:** feel the burn bitch🙄

**foxy:** wait I haven't been on adopt me in a hot minute

**foxy:** illumi drop ur @ i wanna join u

**illumination:** no

**foxy:** whyyy

**illumination:** because N O

**foxy:** 🙄

**frogking:** I'll play adopt me w/ u tenko

**catking:** me too

**foxy:** aww ty <3

**pikapika:** @ frogking

**frogking:** ??

**pikapika:** *cough* tenko has a frog in adopt me and his name is gon *cough*

**foxy:** KURAPIKA U BICTH

**pikapika:** 😛😏

**foxy:** WAIT DONT U HAVE A HORSE NAMED LEORIO

**your local senior citizen:** YOU DO?

**pikapika:** TENKO

**your local senior citizen:** aww thats so cute pika💖🥺

**pikapika:** 💖

**poke:** @pompom do u have a pet named after me???

**pompom:** hm lemme check

**pompom:** i have a robin name pokkle

**sushi:** HA A COMMON 

**piggy🐷:** LMAO

**pompom:** SHUT UP WHORES

**pompom:** POKKLE RELATES TO A ROBIN

**poke:** I DO

**pompom:** kinda

**pompom:** sorry😞

**poke:** its fine babe😘

**pompom:** 😘

**pompom:** besides @piggy🐷 and @sushi

**pompom:** THE ROBIN IS MEGA NEON AND FLYABLE

**sushi:** ITS STILL COMMON

**pompom:** DOESNT MATTER ITS STILL COOL

**nya nya:** wait how did the names get into roblox's chat filter?

**toe:** yeah its pretty hard for good names and stuff to get into the filter

**pompom:** i spelled out the names like T H I S

**pompom:** somehow it worked.

**sweetest one here:** im guessing @pikapika and @foxy and did the same thing right?

**foxy:** yea

**pikapika:** ^^^

**piggy🐷:** omg i just got in tenko's server and gon has a kitsune named tenko and kil has a choco lab named gon

**catking:** GO COMMIT A SHUT

**piggy🐷:** and tenko has a snow cat named killua and gon has one too

**foxy: 🖕**

**🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**12:33pm**

**foxy:** @illumination fuck u kalluto helped me find ur roblox user

**illumination:** fuck u kal 🖕

**catking:** oh look its the boy who had the adopt me phase

**illumination:** killua you have NO ROOM TO TALK

**illumination:** YOU HAD A GACHA PHASE LIKE 3 YEARS AGO

**sushi:** WHAT ASDNUSSD

**nya nya:** OMG YOU DID

**catking:** NO???I DIDNT

**catking:** ILLUMI STFU

**pikapika is online.**

**pikapika:** omg I just backread

**pikapika:** KILLUA

**illumination:** ISTG KILLUA WAS PLAYING GACHA BACK IN 2018

**illumination:** HE HAD THESE WEIRD ASS OCS AND DID SHITTY ROLEPLAYS

**pennywise🤡:** STOP JSKSKDJ

**pompom:** WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE IM CURIOSU

**catking:** NO

**catking:** ILLUMI DONT U DARE

**illumination sent one attachment.**

_**(It's a pic of the stereotypical gacha bully)** _

**foxy:** AHSHDKS

**your local senior citizen:** NOT THE STEREOTYPICAL GACHA BULLY😭

**catking:** ILLUMI WTF

**illumination:** 😏

**frogking:** AHSJDKSD KILLUA

**catking:** this amount of slander is unreal

**pikapika:** ok cringey 2018 gacha kid

**catking left 🔥you local arson creators🔥**.

**illumination:** my work here is done.

**illumination left 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**frogking added catking to 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**pennywise🤡 added illumination to 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**sushi:** y'know I always wondered why gacha kids back in 2018 always made the bullies look like that

**catking:** ARE YOU SAYING THAT JUST TO SPITE ME

**sushi:** 🤷‍♂️

**catking:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**sushi:** ok fine im not😑

**sushi:** but seriously why did gacha kids do thaT

**toe:** ngl i always wondered about that too

**sweetest one here:** I love how thats a 2018 gacha kid's idea of a bully 

**nya nya:** ok but-

**nya nya:** wHy was a 2018 gacha kid's idea of a depressed person was all black clothing, black hair, black face shadows and shit

**frogking:** don't forget the GuCcI bRaCeLeTs

**piggy🐷:** PLS-

**poke:** 2018 gacha depressed kid: ThEsE aRe CuTs NoT GuCcI bRaCeLeTs 

**foxy:** JSKSJDKSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do something bigger for the next one. Idk yet
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this (even tho it's a piece pf trash)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something I came up with at 3am

**catking changed toe's name to kaka toe.**

**kaka toe:** excuse me W H A T

**catking:** toe is boring, but this is better

**pennywise🤡:** quorkay

**poke:** istg when someone says qurokay I have the urge to shove ice shards down my throat.

**sushi:** quorkay

**frogking:** quorkay

**piggy🐷:** quorkay

**your local senior citizen:** quorkay

**sweetest one here:** quorkay

**pikapika:** quorkay

**catking:** quorkay

**foxy:** quorkay

**poke:** STOPP

**kaka toe:** quorkay

**pompom:** quorkay

**poke:** YALL ARE COMPLETE ASHOLES

**pennywise🤡:** c'mon illu join the quorkay

**illumination:** no

**pennywise🤡:** but illuu🥺🥺

**illumination:** N O

**poke:** SEE AT LEAST ILLUMI IS NICE

**illumination:** shut up

**poke:** wounded😭

**illumination:** don't worry it'll heal

**sushi:** JSJDKDKDAS

**kaka toe:** guys I have terrible news

**foxy:** ?

**pikapika:** spill

**kaka toe:** i heard kikyo saying she'd make banana bread today

**piggy🐷:** WHAT

**catking:** NO

**frogking:** whats the big deal?

**catking:** ILLUMI TOLD ME KIKYO MAKES VERY SHITTY DESERTS

**illumination:** PLS WHEN I WAS LIKE 4 OR SOMETHING KIKYO MADE BANANA BREAD TO CELEBRATE MY FIRST ASSASSINATION

**your local senior citizen:** how'd it go

**poke:** obvi went bad

**illumination:** THAT BREAD TASTED LIKE SHIT

**illumination:** I THINK THERE WERE LIKE EGGSHELLS IN IT AND STUFF AND THERE WAS POSION IN IT SO IT TASTED A WORSE

**pompom:** OMG AJSHWUSSK

**nya nya:** EW WTF

**sushi:** DID SHE KNOW?

**illumination:** I DONT THINK SHE CARED

**piggy🐷:** I THINK SHE COOKS THOSE TO TORTURE US

**sweetest one here:** everyone, you are witnessing zoldyck traumas

**kaka toe:** I need to go somewhere i refuse to eat that banana bread

**foxy:** @kaka toe come to my house im free and we can have a sleepover

**foxy:** melody won't mind

**pikapika:** I MIGHT MIND

**foxy:** you're literally at Leorio's house probably getting ur dick wet🙄

**poke:** AHSKSJDKS

**nya nya:** JSJSKDKD

**pikapika:** TENKO

**catking:** WTF

**your local senior citizen:** WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS

**foxy:** nobody....

**sushi:** bet money it was fucking hisoka

**pompom:** bet my LIFE it was him

**illumination:** why are you betting on your life???

**illumination:** for all we know it probably wasn't him

**frogking:** im very sure it was hisoka but,

**frogking:** who else would it have been???

**illumination:** probably chrollo, or phinks

**pikapika:** ugh not those attention whores

**foxy:** n e wayz

**foxy:** it was hisoka

**pennywise🤡:** clearly I can't trust this bitch to keep secrets🙄

**frogking:** EXCUSE ME

**catking:** HEY DO NOT CALL OUR BF A BITCH CLOWN WHORE

**pennywise🤡:** CAT SLUT

**catking:** THIS FUCKING BICTH DID NOT

**nya nya kicked catking from 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**nya nya kicked pennywise🤡 from 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**nya nya:** n e wayz

**nya nya:** @pikapika @foxy whos melody

**pikapika:** our adoptive mom

**catking has entered 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**pennywise🤡 has entered 🔥your local arson creators🔥.**

**poke:** wait melody's ur mom?

**foxy:** yep

**pompom:** wait I think i know who ur talking abt

**pompom:** I heard her talking to my mom at the park once

**sushi:** what were you doing at the park? you don't seem like the type to go there

**pompom:** I was bullying little kids

**sweetest one here:** AJSJDKSDE

**illumination:** WHY must you bully little kids

**pompom:** they were annoying

**pennywise🤡:** n e wayz, switching to the melody topic

**pennywise🤡:** pika how long have you and tenko been living with her?

**pikapika:** like 6 years for me

**pikapika:** and for tenko like 5 years and a half

**pikapika:** i forgot time flies

**foxy:** melody is really nice😊

**pikapika:** who remembers when melody let tenko go to a buffet for his 13th birthday?

**frogking:** omg I remember!

**catking:** he cried🥺

**foxy:** HUSH WE DO NT TALK ABT THAT

**sweetest one here:** I remember that!

**piggy🐷:** he cried??

**your local senior citizen:** yep.

**your local senior citizen:** here's the vid

**foxy:** NO

**your local senior citizen sent an attachment.**

_**(It's a video of Melody bringing Gon, Killua, Tenko, Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka, Zushi, and Kalluto to Golden Corral for Tenko's birthday. When they get there, Tenko bursts into tears and Gon and Killua go to hug him.)** _

**pompom:** aw 🥺

**poke:** why'd he cry?

**catking:** he never like celebrated his birthday as a kid

**poke:** shit I'm sorry tenks

**foxy:** nah its fine

**sweetest one here:** dang mood just got a little sad

**kaka toe:** @foxy open up

**foxy:** ???

**kaka toe:** you said I could come over, and I'm here, open upp

**foxy:** ok gimme a sec

**********

Tenko puts his phone down on his nightstand. Then he gets up from his bed lazily. He walks down the hall and get's to the living room. He opens the door and see Kalluto on their phone. 

"Hey Kal." Tenko said. Kalluto looked up and put their phone in their pocket. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over." They said. Tenko smiled and nodded. "No problem," he said. "You remember where the guest room is?" Kalluto rolled their eyes. "Of course I do." He replied. Tenko nodded and let Kalluto go to the guest room and put his stuff away.

When the youngest Zoldyck put their things up, they went to the kitchen to find Tenko in there. He was eating Cheez-Its. 

"You still have that Cheez-it addiction." Kalluto said, snickered. Tenko rolled his eyes at them and popped another cracker into his mouth. Then Kalluto sat down on a chair. "So, what excuse did you use to leave?" Tenko asked them. "I told Kikyo I was gonna do a school project with a friend," Kalluto replied. "I said it'd take all night."

Tenko nodded. "Smart move." He said. Then he got up and grabbed his Cheez-it box. "Wanna watch Danganronpa?" He asked. Kalluto nodded. "Sure." They said, getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might try and update this again. Hope you like it😊


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shenanigans happen at like 1:00 in the morning

**🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**1:47am**

**foxy:** guys there's a problem and idk if yall are awake but im kinda scared rn

**foxy:** i went to sleep at like 10:30 or smthing

**foxy:** then i wake up and hear noises

**foxy:** like as in very creepy noises

**foxy:** I looked out my window to see if there was like a tree or smthing against the window but there wasn't 

**foxy:** i looked out the window for a bit and decided there was nothing so I went back to sleep

**foxy:** so I laid back down and was about to close my eyes then but I heard banging on my window

**foxy:** SOMEONE OR SOMETHING WAS BANGING ON MY FUCKING WIDNEOW

**foxy:** so I got up and checked but nothing was there

**foxy:** then after a minute I heard more loud banging and I turned around

**foxy:** SOMEONE WAS STANDING OUTSIDE THE FUCKING WINDOW

**foxy:** im nowhere near joking rn there was a shadow of someone just deadass standing outside my window and staring at me

**foxy:** idk if i'm hallucinating or not

**foxy:** I closed the curtains and now im sitting on pika's bed

**foxy:** the banging has been going on but its quieter now, but im still rlly scared

**foxy:** if I die, Leorio, Kalluto, Alluka, Pitou, ponzu, yall were very good friends

**foxy:** Illumi ig u were cool too idk

**foxy:** Kurapika, ily and I'm so very glad that I'm your sibling

**foxy:** Gon, Killua, ilysm to both of you and you're both very dear to me

**foxy:** everyone else fuck yall 🙄

**foxy is offline.**

**🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**1:53am**

**your local senior citizen:** holy shit what

**sweetest one here** : omg

**catking:** @foxy ARE U OK???

**frogking:** WHO IS AT THEIR WINDOW

**pikapika:** holy shit I think its about time I got home

**pennywise🤡:** great to know they don't care abt me 🙄🙄🙄

**poke:** same 🙄🙄

**sushi:** wait whos at home with tenko???

**pikapika:** im at leorio's house and melody isn't home from work yet

**catking:** im pretty sure kalluto is there

**kaka toe is online.**

**kaka toe:** wtf is happening

**frogking:** backread

**kaka toe:** oh... oh shit

**illumination:** kal u still there??

**kaka toe:** yeah hold on

**kaka toe:** ok me and tenko left their room and we're just standing in the hallway.

**pikapika:** I called melody, she said she's on her way

**catking:** im coming too

**frogking:** ^^

**kaka toe:** tenko keeps jumping up every now and then wtf do I do

**pikapika:** give them some water

**kaka toe:** ok hold on

**kaka toe:** ok we're in the kitchen and I gave them water

**catking:** sHIT I NEARLY FELL FACE FIRST ONTO THE DIRT

**sushi:** LMAO

**catking:** stfu whore

**frogking:** im almost there

**kaka toe:** SHIT

**pompom:** what???

**kaka toe:** THE POWER WENT OUT

**your local senior citizen:** well we do have a big storm at the moment what'd you excpet

**kaka toe:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**illumination:** ?????

**nya nya:** wtf happened???

**kaka toe:** LIGHTNING JUST FLASHED AND THERE WAS JUST THE SHADOW OF A PERSON HOLY HELL

**pennywise🤡:** i know I probably shouldn't

**pennywise🤡:** bUT IM CHUCKLING SO MUCH

**kaka toe:** YOU CLOWN BITCH

**foxy is online.**

**catking:** TENKO ARE U OK

**frogking:** ME AND KIL ARE ALMOST THERE

**foxy:** im kinda fine, ig???

**foxy:** my breathing is kinda fast paced and Kalluto looks kinda freaked out

**pikapika:** where are yall rn?

**foxy:** we locked ourselves in the basement

**foxy:** probably a bad idea but Kalluto literally dragged me in here

**frogking:** OK ME AND KIL SEE UR HOUSE WE'RE COMING

**pikapika:** leorio's driving me we're almost there

**catking:** pika im deadass gonna break ur door down and gon's gonna help

**frogking:** ^^

**pikapika:** BITCH NO

**catking:** BITCH YES

**catking:** OUR BF AND MY LITTLE BROTHER ARE LOCKED IN A BASEMENTV WITH A POTENTIAL KILLER SOMEWHERE

**pikapika:** HOLD UP LEORIO JUST PULLED UP

**frogking:** YEAH WE SEE

**catking:** ok @foxy we're in

**foxy:** mkay

**pikapika:** tenko open the door

**poke:** was everything ok?

**pikapika:** yeah they're out the basement

**your local senior citizen:** guys I'm still outside

**catking:** why???

**your local senior citizen:** stayed in the car to check the outdoors

**your local senior citizen:** guess what I saw

**frogking:** what??

**your local senior citizen:** I just saw someone run away from the house

**foxy:** FR?

**your local senior citizen:** yes I'm deadass serious rn I saw someone run away from the house

**foxy:** HLY SHIT I WASNT HALLUCINATING

**kaka toe:** ok im back and I just backread

**kaka toe:** leorio who did u see?

**your local senior citizen:** I couldn't rlly see them well cuz it's so fucking dark out here

**catking:** well damn but ok me and kalluto are going home

**kaka toe:** oh no im staying here

**catking:** ???

**kaka toe:** next time they come back me and tenko will fight

**kaka toe:** plus I don't wanna see mom rn

**catking:** understandable. I'd stay too but I'd rather not face mom's greasy ass tomorrow

**pompom:** GREASYAHSKSJSKDS

**🔥your local arson creators🔥**

**9:47am**

**(It's the next day)**

**pennywise🤡:** guess what tommorow will be~~~~

**piggy🐷:** dont remind me

**nya nya:** ur just salty bcuz you don't have anyone to spend the day with

**poke:** AHSJDKS

**piggy🐷:** YOU'RE LITERALLY NO BETTER UR SINGLE TOO

**pompom:** well pitou has better chances at getting a date than you tho

**sweetest one here:** AKSKDHED

**piggy🐷:** the slander is unreal 😭😭😭

**poke:** n e wayz

**poke:** what are ur plans for valentines day??

**poke:** me and ponzu we're planning grabbing a shit ton of snacks and watching a movie

**pompom:** that or maybe like the mall

**sushi:** me and alluka were gonna go swimming maybe or like go to a big candy store

**sweetest one here:** we aren't sure yet

**pennywise🤡:** I'm taking lumi to a restaurant~~~

**illumination:** yep can confirm

**catking:** gon said he wanted to go on like a cafe or a picnic

**foxy:** i just plan to go with whatever they wanna do

**frogking:** you an still choose somewhere, Tenko

**foxy:** ik i'm just not sure where i wanna go

**your local snior citizen:** I'm not sure, but pika suggested fruit picking

**pikapika:** it sounds fun 😘🍓🍇

**kaka toe:** so basic 😒

**pikapika:** it's the still single status even tho you're in high school for me

**kaka toe:** BITCH 😭

**piggy🐷:** ha feel the burn bitch 😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I maybe write a chapter featuring everyone's date on valentine's day? I was thinking abt doing it
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. happy valentines day!💗


End file.
